Rencontre au maraudeur
by Bezo'Semi
Summary: Lorsque l'on a une vie aussi désastreuse que la comtesse Lily Evans, plus rien ne nous surprend...sauf peut être un coup de foudre. UA OS JPXLE


Auteurs : Bézoard et Sémiramis (ma tite sœur) 

**Titre : coup de foudre au maraudeur**

**Pairing : James / Lily**

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling**

**Note : Ben voilà je ne vais pas vous cacher que ma sœur et moi nous sommes un peu ennuyées pendant les vacances donc nous avons pris le temps d'écrire deux fics dont ce one-shot ! L'histoire va peut-être un peu vite mais nous trouvions que ça donnais mieux !**

Bonne lecture ! Coup de foudre au Maraudeur 

« Au revoir Lily ! »

« Salut les filles ! » S'exclama Lily en agitant la main en direction de ses amies qui quittaient le bar. « A demain ! »

Elle se leva de table où elles avaient dînées et se dirigea vers le bar. Seule, elle se permit de soupirer. Il ne restait plus qu'elle comme cliente.

« Dure journée ? » Demanda le barman.

Elle releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec un très beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris.

« Oui » Se lamenta-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? »

« Un whisky pur malt s'il vous plaît. J'en ai vraiment besoin ! » Rajouta-t-elle en interceptant le regard surpris du serveur.

Il continua de la regarder mais ne fit aucuns commentaires et lui servit son verre. Lily le prit et fixa le jeune homme.

« Au mariage ! » Dit-elle ironiquement et elle avala d'une traite la boisson, brûlant sa gorge au passage.

Quand elle reposa son verre désormais vide, elle vit le barman complètement abasourdi. Elle planta son regard dans les siens et finalement il s'en alla marmonnant des phrases inaudibles dont les seuls mots que Lily put intercepter furent « complètement folle…au mariage…n'importe quoi ! »

A nouveau seule, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers sa vie complètement raté et qui n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Son moral baissa en chute libre.

« Un autre verre s'il vous… »

Elle se figea net. Ce n'était plus le même barman. Celui-là avait les cheveux noirs mal coiffés et les yeux noisette cachés derrière des lunettes à la monture aussi noir que ses cheveux. Il était tout simplement sublime. Lily resta bouche-bée un instant avant de se gifler mentalement en voyant que le nouveau serveur la fixait.

« Un verre de whisky s'il vous plaît »

Le jeune homme lui sourit du coin des lèvres et acquiesça. Deux secondes plus tard, il posa avec un bruit sourd un drôle de cocktail bleu fluo devant elle. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Buvez, je pense que cela vous fera du bien ! »

« Merci » Et comme le premier, Lily l'avala cul-sec.

A sa plus grande surprise la boisson était douce. Et très vite elle se sentit plus euphorique. Ses problèmes s'en allaient peu à peu.

« Alors ? » Demanda le barman.

« Waouh ! » Répondit-t-elle déjà un peu éméchée. « Un autre… ! »

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas si… »

« S'il vous plaît ! »

Il se tut mais finit par la servir. Et c'est un peu inquiet qu'il la vit avaler son troisième verre d'un seule traite.

« Vous savez …» Dit-elle après un moment, le regard vitreux et le doigt pointé sur lui. « …Quand j'étais petite je passais des journées entières à imaginé mon avenir et surtout, comme toutes les petites filles, mon mariage, avec moi, ma famille, mes amis et je peux vous assurer que j'avais une poupée pour chaque personnages ! Quand vos parents n'ont pas de temps à vous consacrer, ils sont persuadés qu'un jouet fait bien le remplacement. Enfin bref, il y avait une poupée que je chérissais le plus au monde…celle qui représentait l'homme que j'aimerais. »

Lily s'interrompu. Le barman la fixait, écoutant attentivement.

« J'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais …» Murmura-t-elle les yeux brillants de larmes. « …Pas cette fois. »

Le serveur resta planté devant elle ne sachant que faire. Finalement avant qu'il n'ait pu décider, elle reprit :

« Le mariage, en voilà une belle connerie ! Ce machin… » Dit-elle dans un rictus « …le bonheur, la joie, la famille. Ah ! Oui, la famille ! Ca y a rien à dire entre on père qui se fiche de mon bonheur pour lui, ils ont assez de millions pour faire le sien…ma mère…ma mère à la voir, on dirait que c'est elle qui va se marier. Elle contrôle tout. De mon vernis de pied a ma robe en passant par le buffet et la musique. Oh ! Et j'ai aussi une sœur…si on peut appeler ça une sœur ! Une fille qui vous déteste car vous allez épouser l'homme qu'elle aime. Si elle savait à quel point j'en veux pas. Je pourrais même la payer pour qu'elle le prenne ! Et je ne vous parle pas de mon…fiancé »

Elle cracha le dernier mot montrant à quel point elle détestait cet homme.

« Un homme plus large que long ! » Ricana-t-elle. « Qui croit que les filles sont à ses pieds grâce à son physique et non à son pognon ! Il ne cesse de me rappeler que je suis une_ privilégiée_ et qu'il m'a pris en pitié car je suis, selon lui, la petite cadette dans l'ombre de sa bellissime sœur ! Si belle se résume à de grandes dents, un corps de girafe et une ossature très fine, alors oui, ma sœur est belle ! »

Elle éclata de rire suivit du barman. Elle sourit au serveur d'un sourire sincère. Lily regarda alors le barman, le scruta un instant puis demanda :

« Et vous ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Votre vie est celle que vous espériez ? »

« Moi ? Je ne sais pas…Ce sera à vous de me le dire » Rajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

« Je vous écoute » Dit-elle pendu à ses lèvres.

Il posa les verres qu'il avait en main et poussa un soupir.

« Quand j'étais petit… » Commença-t-il «…Je voulais devenir avocat ! Pour donner des droits à ceux qui n'en ont pas » Dit-il un avec un sourire, apparemment ravi à ce souvenir. « A vingt ans j'ai passé l'examen d'entré à Oxford que j'ai réussi haut la main. J'ai passé un an là-bas. Je suivais les cours facilement, j'avais énormément d'amis…qui ont disparus à la vitesse de l'éclair lorsque j'ai eu des problèmes financiers » Sa mine devint maussade « Ma mère a eu un grave accident, elle a subi une lourde opération et encore maintenant elle a besoin de soins. J'ai cru que j'arriverais à jongler entre mon travail et mes études mais ça ne rapportait pas assez de travailler à mi-temps alors j'ai arrêté mes études et c'est Sirius et Remus, mes deux meilleurs amis d'enfance, qui m'ont sorti de la galère. Ce bar leur appartient et ils m'ont tout de suite engagé. Maintenant je peux rendre petit à petit l'argent que j'ai emprunté. Ils ont fait beaucoup pour moi et je sais qu'il m'aide encore en envoyant chaque mois un chèque à la banque pour liquider ma dette même si je ne suis pas censé être au courant. »

Lily sourit.

« Votre histoire est horrible et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la vie à laquelle vous aspiriez mais dans votre océan de malheur vous avez deux bouées de sauvetage apparemment merveilleuses, alors que moi je me noie et mes proches m'enfonce… »

«Vous avez raison »

James sourit à son tour.

« Et votre mère, elle va mieux ? »

« Oui, merci »

Lily décida qu'il était tant de rentrer chez elle. Elle se leva mais se prit les pieds dans le tabouret. Elle se serait éclater la figure sur le sol si deux bras musclés ne l'avait pas retenu in extremis. Elle se releva et se retrouva nez à nez ou plutôt nez a cou avec le serveur qui la dépassait d'une tête. Elle vit alors sur son torse un badge qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sur lequel était écrit en lettre d'or :** JAMES**. Elle leva la tête et se plongea dans ses yeux noisette alors qu'il se noyait dans ses yeux vert émeraude. Tout doucement il s'approcha de son visage, il essayait vainement de s'écarter d'elle à coup de « C'est une femme fiancée James. A un homme qui ne voit pas sa chance, certes mais fiancée tout de même » Mais rien à faire, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par la rousse et il envoya balader sa conscience bien loin.. De son coté, Lily se laissait faire, un peu à cause de l'alcool qui avait embrouillé son cerveau, mais après tout Vernon (son fiancé) la trompait fréquemment avec Pétunia alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait jouer le rôle de la parfaite fiancée complètement amoureuse et ne pas profiter de ce charmant jeune homme qui l'attirait énormément. Délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lily se sentit alors plus vivantes que ces cinq dernières années. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné. C'était comme une drogue, après y avoir goûté, ils se demandaient comment ils pourraient sans passer, comme une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle on s'accroche désespérément, comme un nuage qui les emmenait haut très haut, loin des soucis et des tracas.

« Lady Lilianne Virginia Nicole Delacroix Evans. »

Elle sursauta et se retourna rapidement pour se retrouver face à face avec sa mère vraisemblablement très, très en colère. Lily ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. La mère était mince comme sa fille et celle-ci avait hérité de ses cheveux auburn. Madame Evans se tenait droite, chignon serré, un air sévère collé au visage. Apparemment Lily tenait ses yeux de son père car ceux de Madame Evans étaient d'un brun sans éclat.

« Mère, écoutez… »

« Comment osez-vous posez vos mains de malpropre sur une lady, fille du comte Evans. »

Lily regarda sa mère bêtement avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle s'adressait à James à présent

« Mère, voyons ! »

« Nous reparlerons de votre cas plus tard ma chère » Siffla sa mère.

« Si vous en trouvez le temps »

Elle se retournèrent toutes les deux vers James qui venait de parler. La comtesse bouillait de rage. Ce misérable était censé la regardé avec respect et non avec insolence. Lily, elle, dans le dos de sa mère, rayonnait. C'était la première fois qu'un homme qui lui plaisait s'opposait à sa mère. James quant à lui, ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il était pourtant d'une nature calme et poli mais cette femme et son ego démesuré qui avait attaqué…Lilianne si on croyait les cris de sa mère, lui déplaisait fortement.

« Allons nous-en Lilianne, cet endroit ne mérite pas notre présence »

« Oui mère » Dit Lily alors qu'un mal de tête la prenait, mais elle ne marchait plus très droit.

« Lilianne, ma chère que vous arrive-t-il ? Mon Dieu ! Vous êtes dans un état ! » Elle se retourna vers James « QU'AVEZ VOUS FAIT A MA FILLE! » Rugit-elle.

« Non, mère ! c'est moi qui ai un peu forcé sur la bouteille, c'est le stress le mariage et… »

« AH ! Le mariage à ce propos je voulais te prévenir… » Babilla t-elle toute trace de colère disparue.

Lily souffla. Pour une fois que l'obsession de sa mère à propos du mariage lui sauvait la vie ! Avant de sortir, Lily se précipita vers James avant que sa mère ne puisse la retenir et souffla à son oreille

« Demain, même heure ! »

Elle lui sourit et rejoignit sa mère qui, en plein monologue sur le mariage n'avait même pas remarqué son absence avant que James ne puisse répondre.

XXXX 

La comtesse entra en grande pompe dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle ouvrit sèchement les rideaux et se retourna vers le lit de Lily. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux mais les refermas aussitôt. Elle avait l'impression qu'un marteau s'amusait à fracasser son crâne à répétition.

« Ma fille ! J'ai une grande nouvelle…Vernon est si pressé de se marier qu'il a avancé la date du mariage ! »

Lily sentit, en plus des coups de marteau de plus en plus violent, son ventre se tortiller dans tous les sens.

« Qu…quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

« Le mariage est A-VAN-CE » Articula sa mère comme si elle était une attardé incapable de comprendre quoi que se soit.

« Mais…Mais pourquoi ? » Sa voix montait affreusement dans les aigus.

« Je vous les dis ma chère, écoutez un peu ! » Dit brusquement sa mère, agacée. « Vernon est impatient de vous épouser ! »

Lily n'en croyait pas un mot. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de James qu'elle appréciait déjà beaucoup. C'en était presque effrayant la vitesse à laquelle elle s'était attachée à lui.

« Pour quand est ce prévu ? »

« Dans trois semaines »

Lily blêmit. TROIS SEMAINES !

XXXX 

Lily entra en vitesse dans le bar « les maraudeurs » et se précipita au comptoir. James était là, entrain de servir une blonde aux formes plantureuse. Quand elle vit qu'il lui souriait son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Jalouse, elle ? Non. Elle n'aimait simplement pas cette blonde aux seins refaits !

« Salut » Dit-elle froidement à James.

Si celui-ci fut surpris, il n'en montra rien.

« Bonjour qu'est ce que je vous sers ? » Demanda-t-il de nouveau se sourire énigmatique collé aux lèvres.

Lily resta bouché-bée. Il n'avait pas quand même pas oublié ? Elle qui n'avait fait qu'y penser ! Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, elle sentit un souffle chaud contre ses lèvres et une voix murmurée :

« Alors ? Remis de sa gueule de bois ? »

Les lèvres du jeune homme happèrent les siennes pour un long baisé enflammé. Quand ils reprirent leur souffle, Lily sourit béatement. Heureuse. Elle était heureuse !

Après son service James l'emmena chez Florant Fortarôme, le meilleur glacier de Londres d'après lui. Lily avait la tête d'une petite fille lors d'un matin de Noël lorsque le serveur posa sa glace devant elle. James sourit, attendrie par cette jeune femme aussi belle qu'intelligente.

Ca aurait pu être une belle histoire si elle n'était pas fiancée. Lily s'assombrit à cette pensée. James le remarqua :

« Ca ne vas pas ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« La date du mariage est avancée… » Lâcha t-elle. « C'est dans trois semaines »

Une ambiance tendue tomba sur leur table à cette annonce. Ils ne parlèrent plus, perdu chacun dans leurs pensées jusqu'au moment de se quitter.

« Ca vas aller ? » S'enquit James à contrecœur sachant lui-même que ça n'irait pas…même pour lui. En deux jours, il s'était attaché à ce petit bout de femme, seule et perdue dans un monde dans lequel elle n'avait choisit en aucun cas de faire partie. Lily répondit en l'embrassant désespérément. Elle le quitta les larmes aux yeux et il la regarda partir plus triste que jamais. Il soupira, mis ses mains dans ses poches et ce dirigea vers le bar où il reprenait son service. A peine fit-il quelques pas qu'il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche droite. Intrigué, car il avait pour habitude de ne jamais laisser de papier traîner dans ses poches, il sortit un bout de serviette du glacier où avait été gribouillé à la va-vite :

_Appelle-moi vite…Lily_

_Ps : si tu m'appelle Lilianne je t'étrangle !_

En bas elle avait écrit son numéro de téléphone. James rigola. Jamais on ne lui avait proposé un deuxième rendez-vous (officielle) de cette façon. Il ne l'en aimait que plus. Et c'est de très bonne humeur qu'il passa les portes du bar.

XXXX 

Cela faisait vingt minutes que James fixait le téléphone, semblant attendre qu'il lui saute dans les bras.

« Ca vas ? »

Il sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas entendu arriver Sirius.

« Oui mais… »

« Tu ne l'as toujours pas appelé ! » L'interrompis son ami.

« Mais Sirius, c'est une femme… »

« Fiancée, oui tu nous as déjà servit ce refrain mais et alors ? » L'interrompis une nouvelle fois Sirius. « Tu es heureux avec elle non ? » Son ami acquiesça. « Et elle a l'aire heureuse avec toi ? » Re-hochement de tête « Alors tu préférerais que vous soyez tous les deux malheureux ? »

« Non mais… »

« Question réglée » Le coupa joyeusement son ami. « Tu l'appelle et si tu le fais pas…Je le fais moi et je te fais passer pour un trouillard ! »

« Hé ! » Protesta James.

Et Sirius s'en alla an rigolant sous l'œil amusé de Rémus qui avait assisté à la scène.

« Tu sais…ça me fait de la peine de l'avouer mais pour une fois Sirius a raison ! »

« J'ai entendu ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Non sérieusement James, fais-le ! »

James respira un bon coup et composa le numéro.

« Allô ? »

« Lilia…euh Lily ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

« Oui » Répondit-elle avec un rire en entendant la voix de James.

« Ca vas ? » Pathétique !

« Oh…euh je passe un moment merveilleux avec ma chère mère ! »

James sentit au ton de sa voix que sa mère était entrain d'écoutez la conversation.

« Ecoute Sam… »

« Quoi c'est encore cette Sam de malheur ! » Entendit James.

« Oui mère, je dois la retrouver dans une demi-heure à l'endroit habituel, c'est bien cela Sam ? »

« Avec grand plaisir ! » Dit James.

Il ne put voir le sourire éclatant de Lily. Celle-ci raccrocha et se tourna vers sa mère.

« Mais et les essayages ? » S'insurgea la comtesse.

« Plus tard mère. Je lui avais promis. Et une comtesse tient toujours ses promesses ! N'est ce pas mère ? »

« Oui, oui » Marmonna-t-elle à contrecœur.

« Eh bien dans ce cas je ne voudrais pas être en retard ! »

Et Lily quitta la pièce, sourire aux lèvres, sans un regard pour sa mère. Apparemment l'amour donne des ailes car elle arriva au bar dix minutes à l'avance. Elle s'assit directement au comptoir où elle retrouva le barman du premier jour. Il la scruta du regard, lui sourit et finit par lui tendre la main.

« Sirius Black, meilleur ami de James. Celui qui aura le privilège de vous étriper si vous lui faite du mal, ravi de faire votre connaissance ! »

Malgré cette présentation quelques peu…bizarre, Lily lui trouva un air très sympathique.

« Lily Evans, pour faire court ! »

« Je suis enchanté de rencontrez une femme qui sait boire de l'alcool ! »

Elle éclata de rire suivit par Sirius. Décidément, cet homme était vraiment hors du commun.

« Hey Sirius, ne me la prend pas, j'y tiens énormément ! »

Le visage de Lily s'illumina.

« Bonjour toi ! » Souffla James avant de l'embrasser.

« Bonjour toi ! » Répondit-elle avant de réclamer un autre baiser.

Sirius s'éclipsa silencieusement même si cela était inutile. Même une bombe qui aurait éclaté à cent mètres ne les aurait pas fait sortir de leur monde.

« Alors comme ça, tu passais un moment merveilleux » dit-il faisant référence à leur conversation téléphonique.

« Absolument » Son ton était chargé d'ironie.

«Tu faisais quoi comme essayage ? »

« On s'en fiche ! » Elle l'embrassa à nouveau pour le faire taire.

Elle passa une journée aussi merveilleuse que la précédente. Sirius et Rémus, dont elle avait fait finalement la connaissance, avaient laissé James partir plus tôt. Il l'avait emmené dans une pizzeria et elle avait adoré pouvoir mangé avec ses mains sans qu'on la dispute. Ils se trouvaient maintenant tous les deux au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment dans lequel James habitait. Toujours au prise avec un fou rire sur une anecdote de son enfance que James avait racontée, ils montaient les marches jusqu'au premier étage. Il sortit sa clé et l'a fit entrer. Lily était émerveillé. C'était sobre mais meublé avec goût. Les meubles n'étaient pas encombrés de bibelots inutiles comme chez elle. Cet endroit respirait la simplicité et elle l'adora tout de suite. Elle se retourna vers James qui la contemplait.. Ils se fixèrent et Lily sut qu'elle appartenait à cet homme. En une soirée et deux sorties elle en savait plus sur lui que sur son propre fiancé. James s'approcha doucement et prit le visage de Lily dans ses mains. Délicatement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes… Ensuite ils se perdirent dans les abîmes du plaisir…

James caressait Lily qui était lové contre lui.

« C'était merveilleux » Dit-il en la contemplant.

« Merci, tu n'étais pas mal non plus ! »

Ils rirent et s'embrassèrent d'un chaste baiser. Lily n'avait pas envie de partir mais il le fallait. Sinon sa mère commencerait à se poser des questions et ça, elle voulait l'éviter à tout prix ! C'est donc à contrecœur qu'elle se dégagea des bras de James et se leva. Celui-ci soupira de déception.

« Tu dois vraiment partir » Dit-il, une moue adorable collée au visage en se levant à son tour.

« Oui je suis vraiment désolée, je… »

Il l'interrompis en l'embrassant. Il posa son front sur le sien et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime Lily…Je sais que c'est rapide…que ça fait trois jours qu'on se connaît…J'en suis moi-même stupéfait. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avant. C'est flippant » ajouta-t-il en riant nerveusement. « C'est beau, c'est doux, c'est indestructible. En trois jours tu as illuminé ma vie, tu es mon rayon de soleil ! Tu…Je t'aime »

Lily était sincèrement émue. Elle envoya bouler au loin sa mère et ses soupçons pour se replonger dans les bras de celui que sa poupée préféré avait toujours représenté. Et elle avait bien l'intention de profiter de la grandeur nature !

XXXX 

Cela faisait deux semaines que Lily planait sur un petit nuage en compagnie de James. Parfois, elle se disait que ça avait été rapide mais l'amour ne se commande pas et celui-là était fort. Même si parfois il y avait des désaccords entre eux.

« Lily ? »

Ils étaient en ce moment dans le lit de James.

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais, j'ai réfléchit et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous sommes obligés de nous cacher… »

« James » souffla-t-elle « Nous en avons déjà discuté ! »

« Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il t'est si difficile de dire à ta famille que tu en aime un autre et que tu ne veux pas épouser ce Vernon ! » Dit-il légèrement énervé. « De plus, tu m'as dit que s'il avait avancé la date du mariage c'était pour faire main basse sur ta fortune ! Tes parents devraient être mécontents… »

« Ah, oui ! Mais pour toi c'est facile, tu n'as pas à te rebeller contre une famille nombreuse et puissante. De plus même s'ils ont perdu une partie de leur argent, ils ne sont pas pauvres et mes parents n'y verront que du feu ! » Explosa-t-elle.

« Mais enfin c'est insensé, Lily. Je ne vais pas toute ma vie joué l'amant de service chez qui tu vas venir te faire consoler à chaque fois que tu en auras marre de la vie que TU auras choisie » Cria-t-il.

PAF !

Lily l'avait giflé.

« C'est comme ça que tu crois que je vois les choses ? » Demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

« Oui, c'est ce dont j'ai l'impression ! D'être un remplaçant, un mec que tu utilise pour te faire croire que ta vie n'est pas si terrible que ça ! J'ai l'impression que tu t'accroche uniquement à moi parce que tu en as besoin et non l'envie ! Que tu es ici, parce qu'ailleurs tu te sens trop seule. Oh elle bien triste la comtesse qui as tout ce qu'elle veut, quand elle veut ! Mais redescend un peu sur terre, tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir ! Désolé mais je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie en seconde place ! »

Pendant son discours les larmes de Lily avait finit par coulé…ainsi que les siennes.

« Tu me déçois James. Tu me déçois énormément ! »

« Désolée votre altesse de vous décevoir! » Cracha-t-il en colère. Mais leurs larmes parlaient pour eux.

Lily quitta l'appartement regrettant que le dernier contact qu'elle ait eu de lui soit une gifle…

XXXX 

Lily pleurait sur son lit quand sa sœur entra en trombe dans sa chambre ?

« LILY ! » Cria-t-elle d'une voix perçante à crever les tympans d'un sourd.

« Quoi ? » Grogna Lily, le visage inondé de larmes, enfoui dans son coussin.

« Vernon est là ! » Cracha Pétunia.

Lily soupira. Elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force d'affronter son fiancé.

« Ah! Lily ma chère, nous vous attendions » s'exclama la comtesse lorsque sa fille pénétra dans le salon où son père, sa mère, sa sœur, son fiancé et les parents de ce dernier prenaient le thé.

« Voilà la privilégié ! » Tonna Barthélemy Dursley, le père de Vernon. « Tu sais que tu es probablement la femme la plus chanceuse du pays ? Pleins de filles rêveraient d'être à ta place ! »

« Toutes des cruches » Marmonna Lily en fixant sa sœur mais personne n'y fit attention.

« Nous parlions des derniers préparatifs du mariage. Comme vous le savez, le mariage se passera dans le château de votre grand-mère paternelle. »

La grand-mère maternelle de Lily avait refusé « d'accueillir des porcs comme les Dursley » dans son château. Elle était persuadée que ce mariage était une grosse erreur. C'était la seule que Lily aimais énormément. Seulement la pauvre vieille était maintenant entre la vie et la mort dans un hôpital très réputé dans le pays.

« …Nous l'avons trouvé ! »

« Quoi donc Madame ? » Demanda poliment Lily.

« Oh ! Mais que vous êtes sotte ! Votre robe de marié, pardi ! » Répondit la mère Dursley.

« Ma …ma robe de marier ! Mais je n'ai pas fait les essayages ! »

« N'ayez crainte, cette robe est parfaite ! »

Lily était soulagée. Elle ne voulait entendre parler de ce mariage de malheur qui la faisait directement penser à James. Ce la lui faisait une tâche en moins. Et si la comtesse n'était pas une mère exemplaire elle savait qu'elle avait bon goût ! Lily s'inventa un mal de tête et remonta se coucher le cœur lourd. Elle avait eu moins peur mariage lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés. Peut-être avait-il raison…Elle n'était avec lui que parce qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas son rôle dans l'histoire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se retourner contre sa famille… D'un côté elle en avait envie mais c'était insensé ! Elle n'allait pas quitter sa famille sous prétexte qu'un homme avait qui elle était depuis deux semaines le lui demandait ! Elle l'aimait, elle en était convaincue. Rien qu'un sourire de James pouvait la mettre de bonne humeur. Un de ses baisers la laissait pantelante. Oui elle l'aimait. Mais ne lui avait jamais dit. Mais s'ils ne s'aimaient plus après ? Que ferait-elle, elle la comtesse qui n'avait jamais travaillé ! Son héritage appartenait à ses parents. Elle se remit à pleurer et ne descendit pas dîner ce soir là.

XXXX 

Sirius et Rémus pendant ce temps regardaient James affalé dans un canapé du bar. Une semaine que lui et Lily ne se parlaient plus. Ils avaient bien vu que par le biais des médias que la comtesse n'allait pas bien contrairement à ce que disaient les commentateurs du mariage qui l'a décrivait comme la femme la plus heureuse du monde. James n'allait pas bien non plus. Une semaine qu'il se morfondait, ne parlant pas ou très peu. Certains clients partaient quand ils voyaient que c'était lui le barman. Rémus et Sirius avaient voulu lui donner des jours de congés mais cela avait empiré. Il se lassait choir dans un fauteuil, laissant libre cours à ses pensées jusqu'au soir où il montait se coucher dans une chambre qu'ils lui avaient aménagé au-dessus du bar. Pourquoi Lily lui avait fait ça ? Ils comprenaient qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter sa famille aussi désagréable soit-elle sur un coup de tête mais lui alors… ? Elle l'avait presque obligé de vivre une vie cachée. Il ne pouvait crier son amour pour elle et c'était cela qui le détruisait. Elle l'avait blessé plus qu'elle ne le pense. Ca l'avait blessé qu'elle pense qu'il n'avait rien compris.

« James…on va descendre. Je sais que ce jour va être difficile parce… »

« Que la femme de ma vie va se marier avec un autre… » Le coupa James.

« Oui… » Souffla Sirius, dépité. « Alors si tu ne veux pas travailler aujourd'hui… »

« NON ! J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas »

Il passa sous les regards sceptiques, mi-inquiet de ses deux amis.

XXXX 

Lily se regarda pour la centième fois dans le miroir. Elle était vraiment belle. Pour une fois sa mère s'était surpassé. Sa robe était magnifique. Ses jupons n'étaient pas très longs et s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses chevilles. Le dernier voile était plus long que les jupons et traînait par terre. Le bustier était très confortable. Elle portait de long gant en soie et le voile était retenu par une coiffure complexe. Elle était magnifique. Voilà ce que lui répétait sa mère depuis dix minutes mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait le faire. Se marier avec un homme volage qu'elle n'aimait pas alors qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle aurait pu être dans les bras de James. Elle s'était refusée ce bonheur à cause de sa stupide peur de l'inconnu. Et voilà où ça lui avait mené : elle se faisait belle pour un homme qui ne le méritait pas. Sa mère l'a sortit de ses pensées.

« Voilà, nous allons y aller. Votre père vient d'arriver. Nous sommes fiers de vous ma chère. Vous avez fait le bon choix. »

UN CHOIX ! Elle en avait de bonne sa mère. Elle ne lui avait rien laissé faire et quand elle l'avait fait, elle avait fait le mauvais. Comme dans une transe, elle ne fit pas attention quand son père la prit par le bras pour lui faire remonter l'allée jusqu'à l'autel. La musique retentissait dans tout le château et les flashs des journalistes l'aveuglaient. Lily avait la nausée et le cœur lourd. Chaque pas semblait lui demander un terrible effort, comme si on l'emmenait à l 'échafaud. Elle se rendit à peine compte que son père l'avait lâché et qu'elle était à côté de Vernon. Il était ridicule dans on costard qui lui allait aussi bien qu'un sombrero à une grenouille. Elle repensa à tous les moments passés avec James ne prêtant pas attention aux paroles du prêtre. Elle se souvint de sa déclaration :

« je t'aime Lily…Jamais je n'ai ressentit ça…C'est beau, c'est doux, c'est indestructible…Tu es mon rayon de soleil…Je t'aime »

Et comme en se réveillant d'un long sommeil Lily sursauta faisant arrêter le prêtre.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? »

Le prêtre la regarda, déconcerté. Elle avait parlé à voix haute.

« Eh, bien mon enfant…Vous êtes ici pour vous unir avec cet homme. » Il indiqua Vernon d'un signe de tête. « Par les liens sacrés du mariage »

« NON » Cria-t-elle. Elle souriait. Elle était au bord du fou rire. Tout le monde se regardait consterné, sous le choc puis sous le regard ahuris des personnes présente et les cris indignés de sa mère, Lily s'enfuit. Les flashs crépitaient et les murmures s'élevaient mais Lily continuait de courir…

Elle déboula comme une furie dans le bar, détonnant vraiment dans ce décor en robe de marier. Elle aperçut James la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle s'était enfuie ne regardant pas « le mariage » en direct. Elle sourit et courut vers lui.

« Lily mais que… »

« Je t'aime James Potter » Le coupa-t-elle. « Et si je dois épouser un homme, ce sera toi et personne d'autre »

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement sous les applaudissements des autres clients. Au bout d'un moment elle fixa l'assemblée.

« Je veux que tout le monde le sache » Cria-t-elle. « « J'aime cet homme » Elle le regarda de nouveau. « Je n'aime que lui » Dit-elle plus bas et elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

Six mois plus tard 

Lily dormait encore lorsqu'elle sentit un corps chaud se collé à elle. Elle sourit. Depuis le mariage, elle vivait avec James car sa famille l'avait renié excepté sa grand-mère maternelle. Celle-ci lui avait tout légué lorsqu'une semaine plus tôt elle avait succombé. Lily en avait été bouleversée. Sa grand-mère lui avait fait promettre de toujours suivre son cœur. Même si cela fait scandale dans les journaux avait-elle ajouté en riant.

Heureusement que Lily avait James. Lily se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec celui-ci. Il captura ses lèvres. Dieu qu'elle adorait ça. Deux heures plus tard ils se levèrent enfin et partirent travailler. Lily avait été embauché dans « le maraudeur » par Sirius et Rémus comme serveuse. Même si elle avait beaucoup d'argent, elle refusait de ne rien faire de ses journées et devenir comme sa mère. Et en même temps, elle pouvait surveiller les blondes pulpeuses de près ! Jalouse, elle ? Non. Simplement amoureuse…

**THE END**

**Wouah, il est une heure quart du matin…Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je puisse taper autant XD**

**Bien, alors ? Verdict ?**

**C'est le plus long one-shot que j'ai écrit avec ma sœur (et oui il y en aura d'autres !)**

**Nous espérons qu'il vous a plus ! Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes ! Si il y'en a trop faites le nous savoir, nous le re-posterons corrigé !**

**Bisous à tou(te)s **

**Bézoard (qui va se coucher) et Sémiramis **


End file.
